Simplify the expression. $ (-2n^{4}-n) - ( -7n^{5}+7n^{4}+4n) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-2n^{4}-n) + (7n^{5}-7n^{4}-4n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2n^{4}-n + 7n^{5}-7n^{4}-4n$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{2 n^4} - { n} + {7 n^5} - \color{#DF0030}{7 n^4} - {4 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^4} + { n} $ Add the coefficients. $7n^{5}-9n^{4}-5n$